


I Got a Fever For You

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Harry a rim job with his new piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got a Fever For You

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when my fellow writer and very close friend [Lulu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Gypsy/pseuds/Madam_Gypsy) and I were talking about piercings and she asked what kind of piercing Harry and Louis would have. We both agreed a belly button ring for Harry and I said a tongue piercing for Louis. And then somehow rim jobs came up and it turned into this. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis had gone out and pierced his tongue. He was surprised he hadn't noticed before. The sliver stud taunting him as Louis talked. He stared at it before it finally clicked."Louis, what the hell is that on your tongue?" asked Harry. Like. What the fuck? Harry knew who had a hand in coercing him into doing it. "Lou, did Zayn make you get this piercing?" Nodding, Louis stuck his tongue out again, revealing a sliver stud that was impaled through it. Waggling his tongue about, Louis put it back in his mouth, smacking his lips, not appreciating the dryness that followed. 

"I got my tongue pierced!" Louis said proudly. "Do you like it? It hurt a bit. Kinda like when you bite your tongue when eating! Zaynie said you'd like it. I don't know why though," Louis continued to chatter away about the aftercare; Harry stopped listening. His eyes were fixated on the stud. Harry didn’t have a problem with piercings as he had one himself. The cool jewel of his belly button ring grazed his heated skin. Harry shuddered slightly. Louis pranced towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for pineapples. "Harry, do we have any fruit? The piercer said pineapple would help the swelling." 

Harry muttered, flourishing his hand. Louis scanned the shelves until he found a can of pineapple juice. Opening the bottle, he chugged straight from it, earning a disgusted look from Harry. "Maybe I wanted some, you nasty patsy!" Louis shrugged, putting the bottle down.

"It's not like we've shared drinks before. What's new?" 

Harry sighed, shaking his head, his eyes full of annoyance. "Doesn't the, like, acidity, hurt your tongue?"

 

"I don’t know what the fuck it does," Louis said before taking another swig of juice.

 

Later that night, Louis and Harry were sat in bed, Louis switching between his Tumblr dashboard and his Twitter feed. Right now, he was on Tumblr, pictures of seals and fit men and delicious food lighting up the page. Meanwhile, Harry was googling _tongue rings + rim jobs. _He really didn’t _mean_ to search, but his curiosity got the best of him when his mind wandered to what a ring would feel like against his hole. And maybe his cock too. Fucking Louis. Fucking _Zayn._ Harry grunted when he had told him he had to limit his oral activity for up to two weeks to which Harry pouted because the feel of Louis’ mouth on him was heaven. That, and he was a fantastic kisser. Louis promised him he’d eat him out so well after he was done healing. __

__Clicking on one link, Harry read through the comments._ _

___"Bruh," one commenter said, "a rim job with a tongue ring is absolute heaven! The roughness of the metal mixed with the coolness of the stud flicking against you is amazing. And then when they put their tongue in…. Man, just plan my funeral!" ____ _

____Harry chuckled. He continued to read, Louis oblivious to it all._ _ _ _

____*  
Two weeks later, Louis had changed his ring for a bright green one. “Well, it’s loud like you,” Harry had said. Louis hip checked him. _ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____After getting used to the shorter barbell, Louis had a surprise for Harry. Sitting in the living room, the fire filled their London flat with much needed heat, popping every so often. Harry lazily flipped through the channels, finally settling on a show about dolphins. Louis, settled under Harry’s arm, head on his chest began running a finger up and down Harry’s chest. “You know, my tongue’s all healed.” Harry made a noise of acknowledgement. “And that means I can restart my oral activities.”_ _ _ _

____Harry quirked an eyebrow. “Has it been three weeks already?” Louis gave a short, sarcastic laugh. Harry leaned in and connected his lips to Louis’. Little pecks became eager kisses until Louis slipped his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. Harry let out a pathetic whine as he felt the barbell of against his tongue. It was sharp and rough and Harry wanted more. Their lips parted and tongues met in a sloppy and dirty fashion._ _ _ _

____Louis slipped off the couch and in front of Harry. The bulge in Harry’s sweatpants was on the border of embarrassing. “Oh dear. What have we got here? H, baby?” Louis mocked pouted. His hand cupped Harry’s cock and squeezed. Involuntarily bucking his hips into Louis’ touch, Harry groaned._ _ _ _

____"Fuck off, Tomlinson. It’s that goddamn piercing of yours!"_ _ _ _

____Louis giggled, his hand reaching under Harry’s shirt, finding the belly button ring. “Yeah?” His fingers twirled the dangling music note. Nuzzling his stomach for a bit before yanking down his sweats, finding him naked underneath._ _ _ _

____"Don’t, okay? It was easier. And you know I like being semi-free of clothes!" Harry argued after Louis gave him his familiar _really, Harry? _look.___ _ _ _

______Tapping his thigh, Louis tells Harry to face the couch. Harry’s heart leapt into his throat. Heaven save him. Spreading his ass cheeks apart, Louis spit on his hole, getting him wet. Harry gasped when the tip of Louis’ tongue breached his hole. The stud felt amazing against him. Louis gave him quick kitten licks against his hole before diving in, fucking him with his tongue. Harry began wiggling about, fucking himself on Louis’ face. Louis grabbed on to Harry’s thighs to bury his face father into Harry’s arse, giving him sloppy kisses. Reaching around to his front, Harry began to stroke himself fast. Whines and moans came from both men’s mouths as they hurdled towards the finish line. Harry came with a shout, his thighs trapping Louis. Louis continued to lick at him, Harry becoming sensitive, thighs shaking. Louis finished with a mewl of his own. Together they flopped onto the floor. Louis grabbed the blanket and threw it across their bodies. Harry cuddled up to Louis. “Wow,” he breathed. His eyes were blown, post rim job. “That piercing of yours…. It’s gonna kill me, one day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis let out a high laugh and then pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “A beautiful death it’ll be.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not when your dick’s up my arse!"_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
